Denim jeans were originally a working garment, but approximately from 1950 they began to impose as a youth garment. The trouser industry has remarkably developed in recent years, trends change rapidly and thus potential consumers of new products in this category emerge. Today chances are wider to use jeans and they have become synonymous with luxury, style, modernity and aesthetics. Thus we find products to mold the figure, with custom washes and in turn having some detail (patches, embroidery, zippers, tearings) to achieve a custom-like trouser.
Trousers that help to the good looks of the user have also been created in the market, such as raising the buttocks.
This end has been carried out in different ways. Some trousers are focused on the use of elastic, others in the use of cuts in construction molds, and other use stretch fabrics.
It is noteworthy that sometimes said products only give the appearance of raising the buttocks, without making it physically and in other cases, even if the garment shapes the body, the result is not always a comfortable garment to the user.
The use of elastic ensures that when worn, the soft tissues fit and conform according to the pressure exerted thereon, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,375 which by means of slide belt-shaped intertwined springs which fit around the waist as the main support, adjustable slides that fit a user's thighs which in turn pass through the lower surface of the buttocks to hold and lift the buttocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,379 refers to a garment that provides for isometrically exercising the muscles of the buttocks and pelvic floor. They are girdle type panties that with the help of elastic shaped as straps give tone to the exterior and interior gluteal muscles and pelvic floor, thus making the buttocks to occupy an unnatural position and are raised by the same straps. This technique is undoubtedly the most used by the inventors, however the disadvantage found by end users is that the springs have a direct effect on the body, leaving marks on the skin, leaving aside the wearing comfort.
In previous paragraphs we emphasize that jeans have been considered as an alternative to shape the body silhouette, for this reason there have also made inventions somehow modifying the above described techniques.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,947 describes a garment, particularly a trouser, which includes a strip which presses around the abdomen, improving posture and giving a smooth and wrinkle free aspect to the user's figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,062 discloses a better approach that the control of the abdomen. They are trousers divided into two, back and front, with a short front waist and longer waist to accentuate the buttocks of the wearer, plus elastic (spandex) reinforcements placed in the left (L) and right (R) front parts to push the abdomen, improve the user's posture while giving the effect of lifting the buttocks. This is accomplished with the help of lines and seams (S) that shape the buttocks visually, wherein stretch fabric is used to achieve lifting the buttocks.
As for getting a better silhouette, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,451 proposes that by giving lower cavity in the legs, i.e., narrowing the distance from the crotch (Ch) and conventional side seams (S) results in some pressure on the thighs while dragging the skin to accommodate and rise the buttocks, also avoiding separation thereof and thus achieving an enhancement of the profile that the user wants to obtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,118 provides the complement to define what earlier had not considered, i.e. including a cavity in the rear part of the garment to accommodate the buttocks, they also mention the importance of the direction and composition of fabrics to achieve set, monitor and sustain the abdomen, hips and buttocks.
The inventions described above, each for its part has developed a special design with different characteristics in order to lift the buttocks, however there is no garment on the market that is specifically aimed at a male user. The challenge of making a trouser of these features for male users is relevant for the fact that the anatomy of men and women is different and therefore a garment that meets these characteristics and is comfortable to male users can not be inferred from what already exists.